


One Million Pieces

by zyyxd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, i cried, trigger warning?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyyxd/pseuds/zyyxd
Summary: Akaashi visits Bokuto one lat time before leavinga.k.a. some angsty stuff I thought ofI really suck at summaries :)





	One Million Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic on here  
> WOOO
> 
> I cried.
> 
> Written based off a prompt  
> "I'm Sorry, I can't do this anymore. These past weeks without you have been miserable."
> 
> Has not been edited yet. Shall get to that soon :)

* * *

 

 

“Hi Bokuto-san. Sorry for not coming earlier”

 

_HEY HEY HEY AKAASHI. I was waiting for you. You look even more serious than you did before…. Oh.... Well I guess that’s natural; given where we are._

 

“Karasuno and Nekoma finally had their Battle at the Garbage Dump at Nationals. It was really a good match. One worthy for a National stage. Although Nekoma won after playing full sets. Hinata was devastated. Apparently he is doing twice the amount of training that he did before.” Akaashi let out a small strained laugh. “I wish you were there it really was a good match. You would have really enjoyed it.”

 

_I’m sorry Akaashi. I didn’t want to leave you and the rest so early. You know I had my reasons right? I know it must be hard for you but don’t be too sad ok? You have to go on with your life and hopefully some day we will meet each other again. Yes someday we will see each other again. So don’t be too sad alright?_

 

”You know, Kuroo made it to the Japan volleyball team. He seems to be doing ok. Oikawa and Ushijima are on the team as well. From what Kuroo said, they seem to not get along; kind of like Hinata and Kageyama’s relationship I guess.”

 

_Akaashi….. are you doing ok? You only talk about others. Well I guess you weren’t the best at telling others how you feel. I’m so sorry. You were beginning to talk to me about yourself rather than it just being me talking. I’m so sorry._

Silence. There was an uncomfortable silence. Akaashi’s façade of being ok was starting to waver as the topic naturally grew close to himself and that was something Akaashi knew he would not be able to keep a straight face for.

 

After what seemed like 5 minutes, Akaashi spoke again. Quieter than before. Bokuto had to strain to hear the barely audible words coming from the darker haired boy.

 

”Fukurodani is quiet without you. There isn’t that rowdiness anymore ever since you left. There’s no one to yell hey hey hey anymore; as annoying as it was.” Akaashi let out a sad smile. “There’s one less person to buy drinks for. There’s one less person on the team. The team captain is not there anymore. You know I became the captain. Though it isn’t the same without the loud owl of a captain we used to have.”

 

_AKAASHI I KNOW YOULL BE A GREAT CAPTAIN!! You will definitely be a better one than me. You are level headed and you are super super amazing at analysing our opponents. You probably put in the most effort into our matches whenever we go to nationals or even Inter High. You will be fine I promise._

Akaashi shattered. He bent over and screamed. Tears staining his pale face.

_I promise._

 

After seeing Akaashi cry, Bokuto couldn’t hold his tears back as he dwelled on the fact that Akaashi was the one person he didn’t want to break. But here he was, heart shattering into a million pieces in front of Bokuto’s very eyes.

 _Oh god Akaashi. I’m so sorry. I broke our promise._ Bokuto let the tears fall rhythmically. Not even bothering to attempt to wipe them away as they would just keep falling  _Is there anyone there to spike your tosses? A-A-Akaashi I w-wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I-I love you. I really wanted to tell you that._

Akaashi stayed like that for 10 minutes. Until his tears refused to come out any more. Lifting his head, Akaashi faced the stone as white as snow. It reminded Akaashi of Bokuto’s hair. The wonderful mess that sat atop his head.

“Bokuto. How could you have left me like that? I thought you were happy. With Fukurodani. With volleyball. With me.” Akaashi’s voice cracked on the last part. “I love you Bokuto. I love you so much. Now you’re not even here to hear it. It’s hard Bokuto. It’s  _so_ hard to live without you.”

 

_Hopefully it wasn’t too hard for you. I’m sorry that I had to leave you earlier than I wanted. Don’t hate me ok? I’ll see you on the other side alright? When it is truly your time I will see you again and this time we will be able to spend the rest of our life together. Just the two of us. Well u guess Kenma and Kuroo will squeeze in there with us eventually. But you know what I mean right?_

 

“I’m sorry, but I can’t do this anymore. These past weeks without you have been absolute misery. I’m sure that you wouldn’t want me to end like this. But I really can’t get through this without you. I tried I really did. I was ok for the first couple of weeks after I had settled down. But in the end it kept coming back to haunt me.” A single tear rolled down Akaashi’s cheek and that was all it took for the usually dense Bokuto, to lose it completely.

 

_Akaashi. HEY AKAASHI! LISTEN TO ME! DON’T YOU DARE KILL YOURSELF NOW. IT WAS HARD ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE WHEN I LEFT RIGHT? WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN WHEN YOU LEAVE? THIS IS NOT GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING YOU KNOW._

Bokuto ran forward and tried to grab a hold of Akaashi. When Akaashi didn’t even flinch or show any sign that Bokuto had made any indication that he was there; listening to everything Akaashi had to say.

 

_Akaashi. Please don’t leave this way._

 

Bokuto screamed. He let out a piercing scream that only he would be able to hear. Akaashi lifted his head and Bokuto cut his seemingly endless scream short as he took in the dead, lifelessness of his precious setter’s eyes.

 

Akaashi lifted his head one last time to look at the neat engraving on the cold stone.  **Bokuto Koutarou, age 18** Akaashi took in the numbers and the 18 year gap between them.

”Bokuto. Sorry for letting you leave. I’m really selfish aren’t I? Sorry Bokuto. Sorry Bokuto.”

 

Akaashi placed a single red tulip on the cold stone before him.

“Bokuto I love you”

 

Akaashi picked up his bag and walked lifelessly away from Bokuto.

 

[Name: Bokuto Koutarou]

[Time of death: 5:32pm]

[Cause of death: Suicide]

**Author's Note:**

> for clarification:  
> Italics is generally Bokuto's POV as a spirit/ ghost  
> otherwise it is Akaashi in " " and the rest is other stuff  
> ...  
> Thanks for reading as always
> 
> :)


End file.
